Ahsoka's Origins prt 1
by Dmartens26
Summary: What was Ahsoka's childhood like before the order? what was she like during training? Who were her parents? What was her adventure finding her first Kyber crystal?
1. Chapter 1

**Ahsoka: Origins**

Chapter 1: First day

Life seemed to be fairly simple during these days on Shili. The planet full of hills and tall wavy grasses of color, some of greens and blues and possibly lavender as well. A major conflict had ended for the Togrutas of Shili just a few years ago that caused several Togrutas to migrate to the world of Kiros, but for young Maak and Ta'zeek Tano, who resided off a large grassy hill in a small styled house, things were as usual for them. They were an average married couple residing in the countryside which was beautiful to them. Maak worked as a butcher, with Togrutas being carnivores, hunters would bring their kills to him and he would prepare and cut up the meat for a fair price. Ta'zeek was a coordinator for holovids, and she was currently taking leave for she was far along in a pregnancy.

The young Togrutan couple sat down to a freshly cooked meal prepared by Ta'zeek. "Maak, I would really like to continue to stay home after our child is born." She mentioned.

Maak then spoke, his deep voice always managing to make Ta'zeek feel safe. "You don't want to make holovids anymore honey?" He questioned.

"It's not just that, I just think we will need someone to look after our child, I don't trust people easily after what happened with the large migration to Kiros." Ta'zeek flashed a nasty scar she had received during the crisis as some of her closest relatives tried to drag her away from Shili and her own husband. She acquired the scar in her struggle to get away. "Not to mention what happened with our last child." She added with a tear running down her cheek.

Maak stood up and walked around the table to his wife and placed his muscular red arms around her petite light skinned body. He kissed her Lekku and tried to calm her nerves. "I agree my love, we shall make sure nothing bad happens to this child." He said trying to reassure his wife.

Rubbing her husband's head, she replied; "I will tell my boss tomorrow." She said with a smile and went back to her meal.

"Our child will be so loved." Maak added as he sat back down to finish eating.

A few weeks later, the Tanos had a doctor stay in the house for when it was time for their baby to be born. They didn't want to take any chances so they let the doctor live with them, just until after the baby was born and Ta'zeek knew what she needed to know about actually raising a child.

"So, Ta'zeek, you seem to be mostly back to normal after everything that had happened." The doctor said.

"Oh, yes for the most part, but I can't help but have some fears Doctor." She said.

"Oh, tell me." He demanded.

"Well, Maak and I both are concerned that I won't be able to deliver this baby either." Ta'zeek said with a quivering voice.

"That's why I'm here isn't it Mrs. Tano." The doctor informed her. "Also, this one has lived much longer than the one you lost, I think we are safe this time." He added with a comforting voice. "Also, where is Maak? Shouldn't he be answering these questions as well?"

"He's at work right now, he can talk to you when he gets home."

Meanwhile at Maak's work:

"Good work today Saanik, clean those knives up and get outta here!" Maak said as he released his employee for the night.

Saanik cleaned off his knives and walked out the door to the butcher shop. "Night Mr. Tano!" He called as the door shut behind him.

Maak smiled and grabbed his knives to start cleaning and closing down the shop for the night when one last customer walked in. Maak heard the front door open and he saw a dark hooded figure standing at the counter.

"Are you Maak Tano?" came a voice from the hood.

Maak looked at the figure confused trying to see the face under the hood but couldn't. "Umm, yes I am. Need me to cut up some meat for you sir?" He asked.

"No no, not at all Mr. Tano. I am the head of one of the finest schools on Shili, you and your wife are with child, are you not?" The voice asked.

"Yes we are, how did you know that?"

"I think you should consider sending your daughter to my school when she's old enough, it would be a wise investment Mr. Tano. Here's some information." He said slamming his pale hand on the counter.

"A daughter?" Maak questioned.

"Yes, a daughter. Consider us please." The voice said as he turned and walked out of Maak's shop.

The voice was enough to give Maak chills. It was definitely not a friendly voice, but Maak and Ta'zeek were insisting on giving their child a top notch education when the time came. He rushed up to lock the front door so no one else would go in and he finished cleaning his tools.

Maak rushed home to tell his wife about what had happened. He threw open the front door and saw her sitting on a chair looking over some medical stuff. "Honey, you wouldn't believe what happened today! A weird guy with a dark hood came in to the shop today and he told me we were having a daughter." Maak said hurriedly.

The doctor who was lounging in the living room soon rushed in. "A daughter? How could this guy possibly know that, I haven't even told you what sex your baby is yet right?"

"Right doctor, we asked you not to tell us." Ta'zeek mentioned as she stood up with a bit of a fearful tone in her voice. "How could he know who we even are? You didn't know him right?" She had so many questions and her heart was now racing.

"No, I didn't know him at all, he had the most haunting shrill of a voice and I couldn't see his face." Maak said.

"I'd be careful Mr. and Mrs. Tano, if you don't know him, I wouldn't trust him."

"He knows about us, he knows we are with child and he knows the sex. He said he was the head of a fine school on the other side of Shili."

"What's the name of the school?" The doctor asked.

Maak handed him the flyer that the hooded man left for him at the shop.

The doctor eyed it for a moment then spoke up. "Well, the school is real, I sent my kids there. I don't know who the current head master is though." He informed them.

The tenseness that Ta'zeek was feeling suddenly fled from her body when she heard that the school was at least real. "That's a relief, isn't it love?" she said to Maak as she walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest and wrapped her other arm around his back.

Maak grabbed her petite hand with his large hand and pulled her close and kissed her. "Yes, it is for sure a relief." He said as he also felt less tension in his body as well after hearing the doctor's words.

The doctor was still uneasy about the whole thing. He cared much for the Tanos and didn't want anything to happen to this child either. He sat down in the living room chair and pondered who the new head master might be of the school.

The couple then walked into the living room as they were heading off to bed. "Thank you for your help tonight Doctor, we're off to bed. Make yourself at home please and settle in." Ta'zeek invited.

Still pondering the unusual situation at hand, he looked up and said, "oh, yeah sure. Good night Mr. and Mrs. Tano."

Malachor, 36 BBY:

A dark figure walked down the hall to the throne room of the hidden Sith castle.

"Darth Sidious, my apprentice. Were you successful in the first step of your mission?" asked another dark hooded figure seated on the throne.

"Yes my master, I found the Tanos. Master, how is it that you can feel her presence yet she's not even born?" Darth Sidious asked.

"That's something that you will learn in time. Something that someone who has truly understood the power of the force. The force is strong with her, very strong. If we don't do something about her now, she will become a Jedi, it will be her destiny."

"If she will be so strong with the force, we should bring her to our side, she will make a powerful asset in our cause against the Jedi."

"Don't question me or my plan Darth Sidious! You must learn your place at my side. I am your master therefor I make the plans."

Darth Sidious bowed to his master. "Very well Master Plegueis." Darth Sidious was already as powerful as he needed to be at this time to do what he'd been planning to do for quite some time regarding Darth Plegueis and his power.

Darth Plegueis was known to be one of the most powerful being in the galaxy at this point. He had been spending so much time meditating to cloud the minds of the Jedi to make it easier for Darth Sidious to creep in and infiltrate the Republic.

Shili, 36 BBY:

Ta'zeek was sleeping peacefully next to her husband when she began to feel her stomach cramp up. It startled her awake and the contractions started almost immediately.

Maak also awoke at the sound of his wife's loud and heavy breathing. Maak grabbed her hand. "It's time!" He shouted with excitement.

"Go get the doctor!" Ta'zeek demanded.

Maak rushed down the hall to the room where the doctor was staying in. "Doctor, doctor! It's time, Ta's having the baby!" Maak shouted as he startled the doctor out of his bed.

"Okay I'm coming, let me grab a few things she will need." The doctor said as he gathered up a few things to help Ta'zeek relax as she delivered the baby. He burst into the room and Ta'zeek was still having contractions that were getting closer and closer together. The doctor grabbed one of her hands and Maak grabbed the other hand and they were both trying to calm her as much as they could.

It had been 2 hours and she was now in labor. Ta'zeek was letting out unbearable screams, the doctor was doing what he needed to do for the sake of the baby, and Maak still held Ta'zeek's hand despite the fact that he was getting faint.

"Just a little longer Mrs. Tano. You can do it!" the doctor shouted over her screams.

"You got this honey, you got this!" Maak then shouted.

And after 5 and a half hours, the doctor pulled out a very tiny Togrutan baby and she was crying. "Here's your new baby girl Mr. and Mrs. Tano." The doctor said with a smile on his face. He wiped her off with a towel and wrapped her in a baby robe and placed the small wriggling girl in the hands of her parents who were both crying and laughing at this point, both so excited to see their own flesh and blood come to life before their eyes.

Maak kissed his beautiful wife on the montrels then turned his attention back to the crying baby girl.

Neither one of them could get over the miracle of life that they were both holding in their arms. The doctor just stared at them smiling with excitement as the two new parents held their child.

"I never thought it would be so beautiful." Ta'zeek stated.

"You both have a lot to be grateful for this time around." The doctor said. "But, I'll let you two take some time and I will need to know what you are naming her so I can take her info back to the medical station for documentation."

The couple looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Well, what should we name her?" Maak asked.

"Well, I've always liked the name Ashla." Ta'zeek stated.

Maak wasn't quite so fond of the name. "Well, we were going to name our son Tanoka, are there any girl names close to that?" Maak asked.

Ta'zeek smiled at him for being so sentimental about their son, who had not survived pregnancy. "What if we mesh the two names together. Ahsoka?"

Maak then looked at his worn out wife and smiled, "it's perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahsoka: Origins**

Chapter 2: One Year On

As weeks gave in to months, and months gave in to a year, Maak and Ta'zeek Tano found themselves celebrating Ahsoka's first birthday. They decided to go into the village of Tebrokk to one of the finest restaurants on Shili. They did take Ahsoka with her who kept a smile on her face most of the time. Of course she wasn't yet eating solid foods, but the restaurant had alternatives for babies.

As the family was seated by the waiter, they were talking to their baby, even though she most likely couldn't understand them. "We'll have a bottle of milk for our daughter please." Ta'zeek kindly said to the server.

"Coming up mam. Are you both ready to order for yourselves?" He asked.

The two ordered for themselves. When the waiter was bringing a bottle of milk out for Ahsoka, something very strange happened. The bottle went flying out of the waiter's hands and landed at the base of Ahsoka's hover chair.

The waiter and her parents were both very alarmed at what had just happened. Ahsoka just giggled in her mom's direction despite her mom's look of concern.

"I'm so sorry, I don't really know what happened, I had a firm grip on the bottle then it just flew out of my hands. I'm so sorry." The waiter said with a nervous apologetic tone.

"It's, okay I." Ta'zeek said with confusion. Surly the waiter didn't throw that bottle at their baby, she thought. She had her eyes on him as he walked out of the kitchen.

After the waiter walked away from the table, Ta'zeek leaned over to whisper to her husband as all of the other tables were still looking at them. "Maak, what in the universe was that?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, everyone is still looking at us." Maak said.

The couple was unable to eat their meal although Ahsoka's bottle was empty by the time they left the restaurant.

"Well, I'm glad she got to eat." Maak stated with a bit of irritation. The family hopped in their speeder and headed for home.

Ta'zeek sat Ahsoka down in the middle of the living room floor to watch what she would do now that she had drank an entire bottle of milk.

Ahsoka just giggled and rolled on to her back and stuck her feet and hands in the air. Right above her attached to the ceiling was a circular light which began to move as the baby Togruta moved her hands.

Ta'zeek became aware of this and became alarmed again.

The light suddenly fell out of its fixture and was about to land on Ahsoka.

Ta'zeek dove over Ahsoka grabbing her in her arms and rolling out on the other side of the landing zone for the falling light. The light soon crashed on the floor, and there Ta'zeek was kneeling holding the baby Ahsoka in her arms. "What is going on?" She asked herself.

Maak came rushing in to the living room to see the light shattered on the floor and his wife holding on to Ahsoka. "What happened in here Ta? How did the light fall?"

"I don't know, it started shaking and moving then it suddenly fell." She said worriedly.

"It's a good thing you have quick reflexes Ta." Maak said as he leaned in to kiss both his wife's and his daughter's foreheads. "I'll get the mechanical droids to clean this up." Maak added as he walked outside to the gardens.

That evening, Ta'zeek was putting Ahsoka in her baby bed for the night. One thing that they were able to buy for their child was a stuffed convore toy.

Ahsoka held it close to her all the time and she loved to throw it around as well.

"Here you go Soka." Ta'zeek smiled as she placed the convore beside Ahsoka's head.

Ahsoka who was still in a playful mood at the time then grabbed it and gave it a little toss out of the baby bed.

Ta'zeek just laughed, until she saw the toy hovering in the air and making its way back to Ahsoka in the bed.

Ta'zeek's mouth dropped and her eyes began to water. She now knew what was happening, and she wasn't excited about it. She hurried out into the den where Maak was looking at expense reports for his job. "Maak! Maak! I think our daughter's force sensitive." She said with fear and holding back tears.

Maak just sat in his chair but didn't have any words at the moment. He eventually looked at his wife and stood up. "Well, what should we do?"

"I'm calling the doctor to see if there's anything we can do." Ta'zeek said as she hurried to her communicator.

A hologram of the doctor appeared. "What seems to be the problem Mr. and Mrs. Tano?"

"We believe our daughter is force sensitive." Ta'zeek explained. She then went in to details about the bottle at the restaurant and the light, and then the stuffed convore toy. "What can we do about this doctor?"

The doctor rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Hmm, there's really nothing I can do with the use of medical procedures. The force is a powerful entity, it will find a way to penetrate your daughter. The only thing I can think of is if we put her in restraints and I don't think you want that."

"Well, we don't want that but I don't want her to get hurt or worse; involved in that whole Jedi action." Ta'zeek said.

"Ta, maybe we should ease up." Maak tried to calm his anxious wife down.

"Ease up? We discussed this Maak, we are not letting her out of our site."

"Well we have to at some point. She will need to go to school, eventually she will be off at work. We can't hold her down and control her destiny." Maak added.

"So, you're telling me that you'd be okay with her becoming a Jedi?"

"Well, not particularly, but the force seems to surround her. It's not up to us honey." Maak said as he grabbed his wife's petite hand and brought it to his lips.

"You two have some things to discuss. Keep in mind, that she's only a year old, she has plenty of time to figure out her destiny." The doctor said as he signed off.

"Listen Ta, we just need to get someone to train her and keep her force using under control." Maak stated.

"Maak, I really don't want to talk about this now, we finally have a child and she turns out to be some sort of force user, I'm not okay with this Maak."

"Ta, we can always try to have another child."

Ta'zeek looked at Maak with anger. "You think it was easy for me to lose out first child, and now we may lose our only child to the Jedi, I'm not letting this happen to another child Maak."

Maak suddenly began to remember about the hooded figure that claimed to be from a very good school. He wondered if he should talk to this man and learn more about the school.

Malachor, 35 BBY:

"Darth Sidious, are you paying attention to your mission of the little Togrutan girl?"

"Yes Master, I must make a return visit to Shili. The father of the girl wants to meet with the head master of the finest school in all of Shili."

"He will most likely deliver the girl right to us. She will become a powerful ally."

Darth Sidious walked out of the temple and sat in a shuttle that he would fly to the world of Shili to meet with Maak Tano.

While on the shuttle, he received a transmission.

"Is this the head master of the School for Defense?" Maak asked.

"Ahh, yes it is. How nice to speak with you again Mr. Tano." Sidious stated.

"May I request a visit with you to discuss something important?"

"Of course Mr. Tano, I'd be happy to hear the word on your daughter."

"Thank you head master." Maak said as he bowed and signed off.

Darth Sidious let out a hardy laugh at the situation at hand.

Shili, 35 BBY

Maak was preparing for work, and after work was his meeting with the "Head Master" of the school. He wasn't sure what he would tell Ta'zeek but he knew he had to think of something. He was not the type that generally lied to his wife. His vows were sacred to him.

He leaned down and kissed his wife who was still sleeping. When he kissed her, she awoke.

"Have a great day sweetheart." She said rolling over onto her back.

Maak smiled down at her. "You too love. Also, I may be home a little late, I've got a meeting with a partner about hunting stuff." He lied.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home." Ta'zeek informed.

He felt so guilty about lying to Ta'zeek. He knew it was only a matter of time before he either told her what he was really doing, or she would figure it out and he'd be in deep trouble.

The work day had finished, and he was waiting for the supposed head master of this school to show up. He was waiting nervously for the dark hooded figure to come through the shop door. After several minutes of waiting, he showed up.

He opened the door and immediately spoke to Maak. "So Mr. Tano, you see what's so special about her now, don't you?"

"Yes we do Head Master, but is there anything we can do to restrict her abilities?"

"There is no way to restrict the force. It is a powerful energy that will find a way to her, this is why you must send her to my school. I'd love to meet with you and your wife and the youngling herself in a few years to take care of these concerns."

"Well, I suppose that would be okay, I need to convince my wife, she's definitely not on board with this whole "force" thing. We actually lost a son two years ago when she was pregnant and…" Maak was stopped when Sidious started talking again.

"I understand your concerns Mr. Tano. Trust me, she will be in good hands in our school. Not only do we train them to contain their abilities but also to explore all aspects of it. How much about the force do you know, Mr. Tano?"

"Almost nothing, other than the fact that it's used by the Jedi in order to keep the peace." Maak Answered. "Is she to become a Jedi?"

"The Jedi are flawed, they are much more selfish than they seem. She will be a powerful asset to our school which is about maintaining peace unlike the pathetic Jedi Order." Sidious informed Maak.

"Really, I had no idea. We don't have many Jedi come to Shili."

"Consider that a good thing Mr. Tano." I'll be in touch with you in a few years when she's almost 3 years old." Sidious said as he turned and walked out.

This was not exactly how Maak had thought this conversation would go. He grabbed a few of his things and headed out to his speeder to head home to his beautiful family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahsoka: Origins**

Chapter 3: Childhood

Note: A character introduced in this chapter is not my character. Character will be/has been introduced in another story written by Sensey. Enjoy!

Ahsoka and her parents had now been together for 3 years. Ta'zeek was with child and Maak's butcher shop was successful, he even hired some Togrutan hunters that would hunt for the purpose of selling their game at Maak's shop.

Ahsoka was assisting Ta'zeek in prepping the new baby's room, she was only a few standard weeks from giving birth. Ta'zeek had some beautiful music playing while they were spending some quality time together fixing up the new room.

Ahsoka was really soothed by the music, but it still didn't prevent her from spilling an entire barrel of galactic paint on herself.

"Oh honey!" Ta'zeek shouted running over to Ahsoka who was laughing mostly. Ta'zeek scooped Ahsoka up in her arms and ran her into the wash room to get her all cleaned off.

Ahsoka, being her three year old, playful self, couldn't help but splash around in the tub that her mother had placed her in. She was having the time of her life at that moment.

Ta'zeek was now laughing at her daughter. "Honey, cut that out!"

Everytime Ta'zeek would tell her to stop, Ahsoka would look directly at her and with a huge smile on her little round face, she'd splash again, almost as if to taunt Ta'zeek.

Once Ta'zeek got Ahsoka mostly cleaned up, she couldn't help herself from pickup Ahsoka up and kissing her multiple times on both cheeks. Then she'd hold Ahsoka close enough to hear her heartbeat.

Coruscant – 33 BBY

The Jedi council was having a session to discuss children that were force sensitive.

"Many leads we have, on force sensitive children." Yoda stated.

"There is a young female Twi'lek on Ryloth named Klayna Obra, who is quite sensitive." Mace Windu mentioned.

"To the temple you must bring her. Powerful Jedi, the Twi'leks make."

"When she is old enough, I will retrieve her." Windu said. "She is only 4 years old right now."

"One more year, she needs."

"The academy is changing the joining age group to 5 years. We are advised to bring younglings in early so we can begin to observe their behaviors."

"Right, Master Shaak is. Bring young Klayna to the temple soon, you must."

"Very well, I will go to Ryloth after this session."

"Shaak Ti and other operatives on Shili have mentioned something about a young Togrutan female who is also force sensitive. I was informed that she is also being pursued by some other entity claiming to be one of the former Jedi academies." Adi Gallia brought up.

Mace Windu looked at her with confusion. "Who would try to imposter a Jedi academy, especially when it no longer exists?"

"I don't know, but this concerns me. We must retrieve the young Togruta." Adi added.

"Any idea what her name is?" Master Tiin asked.

"My intel tells me, it's Ahsoka Tano. I do not have a holoimage of her at this time."

"Very well, perhaps Master Plo can make a visit to Shili after he gets done with his retreat on Vespa. Shili is on the way back to the temple." Windu suggested.

"Agree, I do." Yoda confirmed.

"I shall contact Master Plo to brief him." Adi mentioned.

The meeting adjourned and the members of the council went their separate ways and went about their intended business.

Adi went into the transmission room to contact Plo Koon.

"Master Gallia, what a pleasant surprise." Plo answered.

"Like wise Master Plo. The council has some further business for you if you wouldn't mind."

"This retreat is taking longer than I had anticipated. It could take another month or so, but I'd be happy to attend to whatever they are asking of me." Plo added.

"There shouldn't be any rush for the time being, but today we discussed force sensitive children and we need you to make a stop on Shili to pick up a Togruta named Ahsoka Tano." Adi mentioned.

"I'm surprised they didn't ask Shaak Ti to bring her back, since she is on Shili right now."

"She is settling a dispute within the system. We didn't want to interrupt her work out there. Besides, once she's back here, she won't be going back to Shili. As you know, going to our home worlds distorts our minds."

"Yes, that is true Master Gallia, I see I was not wrong to push for your addition to the council afterall." Plo added.

"Yes, I appreciate your consideration on that Master Plo." Adi added as she bowed to Plo.

"As soon as my retreat is finished, I will head to Shili to retrieve this child. Coordinates please."

Adi gave Plo the coordinates of the respective location of the Tano residence and signed off.

Shili – 33 BBY

Ta'zeek was sitting in a lounge chair with Ahsoka playing with her convor toy on the floor. Ta'zeek could feel the baby kicking and she could tell that something wasn't quite right. She began to feel contractions. The issue was that Maak was still at work and Ta'zeek wasn't due for another week at least.

Ta'zeek began to let out loud screams due to the pain and it began to scare Ahsoka who had no idea what was going on.

Ta'zeek sent a transmission to the doctor. She stuttered as she tried to tell the doctor that she was going into labor.

"Don't worry Mrs. Tano, we'll send a medical carrier to bring you in." The doctor stated.

"We need to get a medical carrier to the Tano residence immediately!" The doctor called out to his staff.

The staff scrambled around loading medical supplies into the carrier and headed for the Tano household.

The nurses rush into the house and lift Ta'zeek onto a stretcher and get her into the medical carrier while one other nurse grabs a crying Ahsoka and brings her with.

There were two Togrutan nurses working on Ta'zeek in the back of the medical carrier and one driving the vehicle while watching Ahsoka.

Ta'zeek was now in labor and was letting out painful screams. Through the screams she tried to tell the nurses to contact her husband but she never could get the words out.

They rushed Ta'zeek into the medical station to finish the delivery and they took Ahsoka to a care unit for the time being.

"You're almost there Ta'zeek! Just give me three more good pushes!" The nurse encouraged.

"I Can't push anymore, I can't!" Ta'zeek cried.

"Yes you can sweetheart, you need to, your baby is almost here!"

Ta'zeek took a deep breath and began to push again. The baby was still not fully out.

"Keep pushing Mrs. Tano!" The nurses kept saying.

Ta'zeek had never felt so much pain, even with Ahsoka's birth. She was screaming at the top of her lungs at this point. Her eyes began to get cloudy and she began to pass out. "Maak," she slurred.

"She's passing out, we're going to have to cut the baby out the rest of the way!" a doctor shouted.

"Doctor, Maak is her husband, we should get in touch with him." A nurse informed.

"Good, go get in touch with him quickly!" with that order, the doctor began making cuts in order to get the baby the rest of the way.

The Togrutan nurse ran down the hall to the transmission room of the medical station to send for Maak Tano.

"This is Maak!"

"Mr. Tano, this is a nurse from the medical station in Corvela; your wife is giving birth and she's passing out! We need you down here!" The nurse said hurriedly.

Maak held his head up and quickly responded. "I'll be right there!" he said as he signed off and hopped in his speeder and headed for the medical station in Corvela.

As he headed for Corvela, all he could think about was how Ta'zeek was doing, was the baby going to be alright, and of course where was Ahsoka and who was she with, and was she also safe. These questions circulated through his mind during the whole drive.

Ahsoka had been placed in a nursery area where she would be monitored by nursery workers. There were a few toys in there for her but she felt a bit lost without her stuffed convor toy. The 3 year old Ahsoka just sat wondering what was going on with her parents and of course, her missing favorite toy.

There was another child in the nursery as well. She was an Aqualish named Hasqual.

Curiously, Ahsoka crawled over to Hasqual who was playing with a few of the other toys in the room. Ahsoka tried to speak to Hasqual, she was becoming better with her talking but still wasn't all that confident.

Hasqual didn't speak any English, only Aqualish dialect. But she was playing with a ball by laying on it and letting it roll her around. She then sat up and spoke something but Ahsoka didn't understand.

"Don't know." Ahsoka said. "What do you say?"

Then Hasqual rolled the ball over to Ahsoka for her to try.

Ahsoka looked at the ball from every angle just to see what it would do. Then she laid on it with her stomach as well and began to balance herself, although she didn't know it, she used a measure of the force to keep herself perfectly balanced.

Hasqual's mouth dropped open in surprise. She crawled over to Ahsoka to see if she could do it too. And of course she couldn't, she kept falling off the ball.

The three year old Ahsoka held out her hands in order to hold Hasqual steady on the ball.

Hasqual squealed with excitement despite the fact that she had no idea what was actually happening to her.

During this time, Maak rushed into the medical station. "Where's my wife? Where is she?" he said in a panicking voice.

"Sir we need you to calm down." A nurse said. "What's your wife's name?"

Breathing heavily he responded. "Ta'zeek Tano."

"Ahh yes, she is down this corridor. Follow me Mr. Tano."

As they walked down the hall towards the room where Ta'zeek was, they passed by the nursery where Ahsoka was playing with Hasqual.

Ahsoka happened to notice that he walked passed and let go of Hasqual who then proceeded to fall off of the ball.

"Daddy?" Ahsoka said with her big blue eyes all lit up. She ran over to the door to leave the nursery area. She was becoming quite skilled with her abilities and she used the force to turn the door knob since she wasn't tall enough to reach it. The door opened and she began running after Maak.

Maak finally was united with his wife who was in the process of waking up after her procedure.

Pretty soon, the doctor walked into the room to talk to Maak and Ta'zeek once she was more awake. "So, you now have a baby boy. He's in the infant nursery."

Maak smiled at his wife who's eyes were barely open at this time. Then he looked at the doctor. "Doctor, where is our daughter?"

"She's in the toddler nur…."

"Daddy?" came a petite voice that peaked from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at young Ahsoka standing there.

"Well, I guess she's right there." The doctor said smiling.

Maak ran over to Ahsoka and picked her up and started kissing her. "Oh, Ahsoka, I was so worried about you." He said with a bit of relief.

"Would you like to see your baby?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Maak stated.

So the doctor took Maak and Ahsoka to see the new born baby. "Well, there he is."

"Look at that Ahsoka, that's your baby brother." Maak said.

"Brudder?" Ahsoka mumbled.

They then walked back into the room to be there for Ta'zeek until she was fully awake.

It felt like hours for Maak and Ahsoka had been taken back to the nursery even though while she was gone, Hasqual's parents came and picked her up and left.

Ahsoka didn't even stop to wonder why there was an Aqualish on Shili, it was actually her first time seeing a being of another species.

Ta'zeek started to turn and moan as she woke up the rest of the way. "Maak?"

"I'm right here sweetheart." Maak said as he rushed over to grab her petite hand.

"Where's our baby?"

"He's in the infant nursery. He's so beautiful Ta."

"I want to name him after my father, Mako'ta."

"Umm, sure I guess we can name him after your father." Maak hesitated to agree but he knew how much Ta'zeek's father meant to her before his passing. "Mako'ta it is then."


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka's Origins

Chapter 4

On The Move

It's been about 5 standard weeks since Mako'ta was born to the Tanos. Ahsoka loved her baby brother. She was often caught using the force to make him float in the air although this really worried Ta'zeek since Ahsoka was so unskilled with her abilities to use the force. They really seemed to be a happy family.

Malachor, 33 BBY:

"Darth Sidious, it will soon be time for the Jedi order to proceed in claiming the young Togrutan girl. You must now act on retrieving her."

Darth Sidious bowed to his master. "Yes my lord. It shall be taken care of."

Sidious walked down a long hallway to the communication room of the castle to contact his bounty hunter for this job.

"Darth Sidious." Came a female voice under a hood and dark robe, almost as if she were disguised as a Jedi.

"It is time Manda. The girl must be brought here to Malachor. I'm placing you in charge of this expedition Manda. You know the world of Shili better than I or my master."

Manda bowed to Sidious and responded. "It will be done my lord." And Manda signed off.

Manda prepared her artifacts that were designed to fool the Tanos into thinking she was a Jedi. An old lightsaber hilt from a Jedi she had killed in battle years ago, a Jedi robe and hood and of course a belt to hook the hilt on. She gathered up her blaster incase the little Tano didn't come quietly or unless the parents didn't give her up. She left her living quarters and headed to the hanger area and hopped onto her ship.

"R1, take us to Shili and land in a desolate region close enough to these coordinates."

In a few standard hours, Manda landed her ship on Shili just outside of the town where the Tanos lived. It was morning and Manda knew that things would likely be easier if the husband of the house was gone at work before she attempted the kidnapping. She had come in contact with a male Togruta in the past and he nearly broke her back during a fight for his survival.

She got off of her ship to sneak around the area and placed monitors around in order to watch the Tano house to see when Maak would leave for work. Then she headed back to her ship and sat in the pilot's seat watching her monitor screen.

It wasn't long and Maak was heading out the door for work.

"Have a great day my love." Ta'zeek requested kissing her husband as he walked out the door.

"You too my lady." He responded with a huge smile on his face just like he did every single day. He knelt down and lifted his little daughter into his arms and kissed her face almost 12 times. "You have a good day too and take care of your mom and brother."

Ahsoka squealed and laughed just before Maak put her down. And with that, Maak headed out the door.

Ta'zeek and Ahsoka headed back into the kitchen to start their day. Ta'zeek noticed that Maak had forgotten his lunch that she'd made for him the night before. "Oh, no! Your daddy forgot his lunch again." Ta'zeek said looking at Ahsoka who was holding a spoon in her hand waiting for her breakfast. Ta'zeek used her communicator to contact Maak to inform him that he forgot his lunch and for him to come back and get it.

Manda was now in root on a speeder bike that was attached underneath her ship.

She finally arrived at the Tano household and there in the front yard was Ahsoka, playing in a patch of tall grass. Manda walked up to the front door of the house and knocked.

Ta'zeek answered the door. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Ah, yes, you must be Mrs. Tano. I am here to take Ahsoka off to the academy. She will be inducted in this week and start her pre-schooling next week." Manda said following Sidious's role playing.

Ta'zeek invited Manda into the house for some tea. "Umm, I don't think she is ready for schooling yet. She barely talks."

"We will teach her everything she needs to know." Manda replied.

"Yeah but I was hoping we'd get to teach her how to speak."

"It's not like you won't be able to see your daughter ever Mrs. Tano. You can have some influence on her speaking. But you need to trust me, she is not like normal children, and you've seen that."

Ta'zeek hung her head knowing that Manda was right about that. "Well, I suppose she isn't quite normal but I was hoping we'd have more time with her before she was taken to this academy."

"Well, three years is generally the age we like to start. She will learn how to control her abilities and soon enough you'll have her back in order to spend some time with you as she ages to 8 years." Manda said just making up some random age in order to convince Ta'zeek. "Of course there are plenty of breaks during a school year that we will bring her home to be with you guys."

Ta'zeek was so unsure about the whole thing, but it was what her and Maak had discussed before that they would send her to this "academy". "I think I'd like to talk this over more with my husband." Ta'zeek demanded.

"Very well Mrs. Tano." Manda stood up and drew her blaster but didn't fire yet.

Just as this was happening, Ahsoka ran back into the house.

"Ahsoka! Get out of here!" Ta'zeek yelled as she jumped in front of Mako'ta who was sitting in a hover chair.

Just as Ta'zeek jumped in front of Mako'ta, Manda fired the blaster hitting Ta'zeek right in the stomach and she fell to the floor.

Ahsoka ran outside and his in the tall grass. She didn't know what was going on and she was very scared and she started to cry.

Manda was walking around outside the house looking for Ahsoka.

Ahsoka perked up with she heard the familiar sound of her father's speeder flying in. The speeder shut off, and the door opened and Ahsoka peeked out of the grass and burst out in tears and ran to her father.

Maak scooped her up and began to be concerned, it wasn't quite like her to cry like this. Maak knew something was wrong. "Calm down baby, I've got you, I've got you!" He said as he hurried into the house to see Mako'ta still sitting in the hover chair and Ta'zeek laying on the floor. He set Ahsoka on the floor and ran over to his wife.

"Ta!" He yelled as his heart was racing. He placed his hand on her stomach where her wound was.

Her eyes were fading and she was panting. "Get….the….kids…..outta here!" She panted as she breathed her last.

Maak's eyes filled with tears at the thought of everything that was going on. He eventually stood up and grabbed Mako'ta and Ahsoka and headed for his speeder. He was only a few feet from his speeder when a laser shot came towards him. He was able to dodge it.

Manda was coming from around the corner on the far side of the house as she fired that shot. She began walking quickly towards him and the baby Togrutas.

Maak quickly got the kids into the speeder and jetted out of the driveway and headed for the nearest large town. Centaque was several miles away from their home and it would take them some time to get there. Maak always kept a low range blaster in his speeder in case he was ever attacked and he pulled it close to him.

Manda hopped onto her speeder bike and followed them. Fireing shot after shot after shot.

Maak was able to miss most of the shots but a few had hit the rear of his speeder causing them to slow down a little bit.

Meanwhile:

Plo Koon was landing in a nearby village on Shili in order to claim Ahsoka and take her to the Jedi temple. He followed a map that he received from his coordinates and walked to the Tano residence.

When he got there, he noticed the door to the house was flung open, and things looked a bit disorganized. He walked inside and he saw Ta'zeek's body on the floor and was immediately concerned. He went back outside and contacted the council.

"Yes Master Plo Koon." Answered Master Windu.

"Master Windu, there was a disturbance here at the Tano household. There is no one here alive." Plo said.

"Is the girl dead?" Windu asked.

"She does not appear to be here anywhere, perhaps just the mother has passed on."

"Hmm, we received word that someone around there had been impersonating a head master of a Jedi academy that no longer exists, perhaps this was them trying to capture the girl."

"I am not sure where to begin looking for the girl now, is there any intel you can give me as to where she could be?" Plo asked.

Mace rubbed his forehead. "I certainly hope she's not in the wrong hands already."

Oppo Rancisis soon came into view. He had been searching the data bases for nearby cities near the location of the Tano residence. "It has been made clear to me that there are a few large cities near your location Master. The closest one is called Centaque. I think I'd start there." He suggested.

"Very well Master Rancisis." Plo replied.

"Master Plo, be careful and may the force be with you." Mace Windu added.

Plo Koon nodded to the two masters and signed off. "If only I had a speeder." He said to himself. But he made due with his ship. He plugged in the coordinates that he was given by Oppo and headed towards Centaque.

Meanwhile:

Maak and his family was almost to Centaque when Manda hit their speeder with another shot causing the speeder to shut down.

"Oh come on! No!" Maak muttered flipping the switch to try to get the speeder fired up again. He let the speeder drift as far as he could. When it finally came to a complete stop, he grabbed both kids and he placed his blaster in his belt and they took off. They were just a few miles outside of the city where they could possibly escape from this bounty hunter. Maak ran as fast as he could while carrying two children.

Manda set her weapon to stun just in case she hit Ahsoka or even Mako'ta, she had no interest in him but she wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he got in her way. She fired the first shot which missed. The sound of a loud Republican ship flying overhead threw her focus off.

Plo Koon's ship was landing just outside the city.

Manda fired another shot this time, hitting Maak and he fell to the ground and dropped both of the kids.

Mako'ta started crying.

Ahsoka crawled over to her brother and held him closely and was hoping he would stop crying. She could hear Manda's footsteps getting closer.

Despite a fair distance, Plo Koon could sense fear through the force, he knew the girl must be somewhere close by and he would trust the force in order to find her and he started walking out past the city in the direction of the Tanos.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and held her brother so close to her shivering body. The footsteps stopped and Ahsoka looked up and there was Manda's hands reaching down to pick her up. Ahsoka started crying and kicking.

"Settle down you little brat!" Manda yelled. She switched her gun off of stun and shot Maak right in the chest but left little Mako'ta alive. She started back towards her speeder bike with her hand over Ahsoka's mouth in order to smother her crying.

Plo Koon was close enough now to feel exactly what had happened and he leapt into the air and ignited his blue lightsaber. He landed right in front of Manda. "Put the child down bounty hunter!" Plo demanded.

"She is no property of yours Jedi scum." Manda replied.

"She be no property of yours either bounty hunter." Plo Koon used to force to lift Manda up into the air. He disengaged his lightsaber and placed it inside his robe. As Manda was in the air she dropped Ahsoka and Plo used his free hand to use the force to stop her fall. He force pulled Ahsoka close to him and dropped Manda. He then drew his lightsaber again and darted towards her. He held his lightsaber to her throat. "If you're asked to interfere with the Jedi business again, I will see to it that you are killed."

Manda threw her hands up in surrender.

Plo lowered his lightsaber and switched off the blade and then walked over to pick up Mako'ta and together they headed for Centaque.

Plo left the kids with a trusted group of colonists in the city while he contacted the council to inform them of the incident.

"Disturbing this is, that impersonate a Jedi someone would." Yoda stated.

"I agree. Did you get a name of this person Plo?" Mace asked.

"All I know is that she is a female bounty hunter. I have no idea who she was working for." Plo answered.

"It could be that she was working for herself. It seems to be useful for everyone to obtain a force user these days." Oppo included.

"Yes but generally non force users don't have the ability to train force sensitive children. She must have been working for someone with the ability to train a force sensitive child." Windu responded.

"But who? And Why? Puzzling, these questions are." Yoda mentioned.

"There is more to this incident. Both of the little girl's parents were killed. We should consider having them properly buried and having a memorial service for friends and family." Plo added.

"See to it, I will." Yoda added.

"One more thing Masters. There is a little boy who I'd imagine is her brother with me who is still alive. Where shall we send him?" Plo asked.

"Is there any family of his there in Centaque?" Oppo asked.

"There doesn't seem to be, no one that I asked knew of any other Tanos left on Shili."

"That must mean the rest migrated to the world or Kiros." Oppo stated.

"Perhaps we shall send the boy there to reunite with his family. For now, bring the boy here to the temple and I will personally take him to his family on Kiros." Mace Windu stated.

"Very well Masters. I shall return soon." Plo stated as he signed off and headed back into town to collect the two kids. This time Plo didn't wear his hood as not to frighten the girl who he was sure was still scared.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka's Origins

Chapter 5

A New Welcome Home

Yoda, Mace Windu and Oppo Rancisis awaited the return of Plo Koon with their new Jedi to be. They waited at the hanger area in the ship yards on Coruscant.

Plo Koon's ship arrived back at the docks on time. He grabbed the kids and got off the ship and met with the other council members that awaited him.

"Plo, we feel that since the girl has no family aside from her brother, it would be best if she were to stay in the spare room in your quarters here in the temple. I assume that after everything she's been through that she has come to trust you by now." Oppo mentioned.

"I accept this responsibility Master Rancisis."

"Of course you do know that when the time comes, she will have to live among the younglings." Mace Windu stated.

"Master Windu, I am aware of the Jedi code and it's declaration of attachments." Plo remarked.

"I just wanted to be clear. And when she is 5 years old, she will begin her training in the academy and Oppo will train her class." Windu included.

"And what of the little boy?" Plo asked.

"Family on Kiros, he has. Take him to them, Master Windu will." Yoda stated.

"Master Gallia located a small colony of Togrutas that recently migrated there within the last few years. Tano was a name among them." Mace stated.

Plo handed Mako'ta to Mace and Ahsoka gave him one last glance before Windu took him off to Kiros.

"This has been a trying few days for you little one, but you are among your new family now Ahsoka." Plo said.

Ahsoka just stared innocent eyed at Plo as he took her to his living quarters.

The rest of the order had already gotten the spare room set up for a child to live in. There were a few toys and a place for sleeping. Most living quarters didn't have much in them. The members of the council were given two room quarters for reasons such as this. Being force sensitive drew much attention and often times, family didn't make it or weren't able to live with the child until they were old enough. Seeing as though most children are claimed when they are about 3 or 4 years old, they are still needed to be taken care of by someone, and that someone often fell to the council members. They weren't allowed to be parents or even parental figures to these children as not to become attached to them but they weren't supposed to ignore their needs either. It was Plo's responsibility to make sure that he got food for Ahsoka to eat, he made sure that she was in bed at night, and he made sure that she wasn't using the force in destructive ways. And he also wasn't to train her until she joined the academy. In which this case, would be instructed primarily by Oppo Rancisis. There was a connection that Plo felt for Ahsoka, in which he often had to distance himself from her as to not become attached. She loved affection and would learn how to go without it always being bestowed upon her.

One morning, Plo woke up and was laying in bed and could hear the pitter patter of little feed running around the living quarters. He new exactly what and who it was. The thought of this little girl made him smile. He looked down over the side of his bed and there she was staring up at him with those huge blue eyes and a giant troublesome smile on her face. She was now 4 years old and was learning to speak quite well and of course, she learned to run.

During the days of the Trade Federation which was becoming problematic all throughout the inner worlds, Plo Koon would send Ahsoka to a pre youngling care facility that was established in the temple. There were many younglings there of different races and species. They would soon be divided into classes depending primarily on age groups, although there weren't really too many there that were her age, she still managed to make some connections.

A young dark blue Twi'lek named Klayna Orba who was a year older than Ahsoka, was playing in the corner of the facility all by herself, and Ahsoka was sitting in the middle of the floor all by herself. Ahsoka looked around to see a friendly face or two. She had no such luck. Soon a wooden block with a symbol on it from the world of Tarkishka flew passed Ahsoka's face. She perked up and looked over in the direction it came from. Klayna was staring at her and laughing.

Ahsoka got a little angry and picked up the block with every intention of throwing it back at her, but before Ahsoka could throw it, Klayna had already made her way over to Ahsoka and stole the block right from her hand.

"What?" Ahsoka muttered.

"Mine, block!" Klayna said glaring at Ahsoka with anger in her eyes.

"Yours." Ahsoka said in return. Ahsoka stood up and walked away from Klayna and sat down all alone by the wall. She wanted Plo to come and take her back to her room. That's where she felt safest. She still wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew that Plo would take care of her if she couldn't take care of herself.

For the next several standard months, Ahsoka would go to this care facility to interact with the other younglings. Her and Klayna eventually started playing with each other. They became friends and Klayna had more insight of what was going on than Ahsoka did, so she filled her in on what they were doing, at least to the best of her ability.

Meanwhile:

"Oppo, have you and Master Jocasta gotten the next class of younglings sorted out yet?" Plo asked.

"Ahh, we're getting that information together later on today. At least we are putting the finishing touches on the classes." Oppo responded. "It's not always easy placing children with those whom they have nothing in common with to the few that they have a lot in common with." Oppo added.

Jocasta Nu walked into the library where Oppo and Plo Koon were talking. "Just so you know, so far we have two other younglings in Ahsoka's class. A Bith named Gibber and a Human named Decan." She mentioned. "I fear you concern yourself too much about her Master Koon." Jocasta mentioned.

"I appreciate your concern master, but I only asked because I wanted to make sure that she was placed in a class."

"Well, I must ask you to be patient Master Koon, we still have some younglings to switch around you know."

Plo Koon nodded to Jocasta and turned to leave the library. He was still working on a Federation dispute with the Ithor system.

Plo ran into Jedi Luminara Unduli who was also working closely to remove the Federation's blockade of Ithor. "I fear it's far worse than we imagined Master Plo."

"Why is that Luminara?" Plo asked.

"Master Windu received intel from a spy within the federation that they could be looking to create an army." Luminara said with a downcast face.

"Why would the Trade Federation want an army?" Plo asked.

"I don't know, but we need to be prepared for this." She suggested. "Master Sifo-Dyas has headed out to meet with this spy to get the final word on this." Luminara said with a worried tone.

Mace Windu soon joined them. "We need to report to the council immediately."

"What's happened Master?" Luminara asked.

"There have been reports that another sect of the Trade Federation might be headed toward the Naboo system to set up a blockade." Mace informed them. "And there might be a small droid army along with them."

The three of them rushed off to the council to figure out these matters.

Coruscant, 31 BBY:

The crisis on Naboo had been resolved although a few Jedi Masters had been lost due to the resilience of the Trade Federation. Sheev Palpatine was now Chancellor of the Republic. A ceremony was being held for the new younglings who were old enough to join the academy were being sorted into their classes by Jocasta Nu and Oppo Rancisis.

"And now we've gotten to our last class. There aren't many younglings in these age groups and we've sorted them according to their appending abilities. This class will be primarily taught by Oppo Rancisis. We have Human, Decan Asecen, Bith; Gibber Filch, Chagrian; Lagure Hadeppa, Twi'lek; Klayna Orba who was recently added to this group. Nikto; Pet Nekka and Togruta; Ahsoka Tano. Your classes will begin in two standard weeks." Jocasta announced as she wrapped up the ceremony and dismissed all who were in attendance.

Ahsoka was happy that Klayna was in her class although she had no idea who those other 4 boys were. It made her a little nervous but excited at the same time to be beginning her lessons as a Jedi youngling.

"I sure hope you're excited about starting in the academy Little Soka." Plo Koon said to Ahsoka as they met up after the ceremony to head back to their living quarters.

"I am, I am Master Plo!" Ahsoka said with a huge smile on her little 5 year old face. "My only concern is that I will have to live with all of those younglings. And Master Rancisis, he looks scarey." Ahsoka mentioned.

Plo Koon chuckled. "He's not all that bad Ahsoka, he is a respected elder within the council. Not every class gets the pleasure of being taught by him. As for living with the younglings, you'll get to meet some new acquaintances which is important to the Jedi as long as we don't get to attached."

"I've been here for about a year and I have only met Klayna and some masters."

"That's why it's important that you get to meet some of these younglings." Plo responded.

"I guess." Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka was to get the few things she had and moved into the youngling wing of the temple. She had her own little space where she would be able to meditate but she could still hear and see the other younglings running around doing whatever it is that they did. She would definitely have to get used to her new living quarters although she had become quite attached to Plo, she considered him a father figure since she had very little recollection of her real father, not seeing Plo Koon everyday would not be easy, but even her 5 year old self knew that she would have to let go of him for the time being. She laid down on her cot as her classes in the academy would be starting the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahsoka's Origins

Chapter 6

The Academy

Ahsoka's head popped off her pillow early the morning that she started with the Jedi Academy. She had a big smile on her face and she had her schedule on hand. The first thing she was to do was go gather up what things she needed which included a little pocket droid to keep her notes and other information on. It's ID number was PD806 but she referred to it as PD8.

"PD8, where is the breakfast hall?" Ahsoka asked.

"Take a left turn outside of the youngling quarters and head down the corridor then take a right turn when the hallway comes to a T, walk down that hallway until you come to the second hallway that takes you to the right. Take that hallway and make a left turn down the hallway right next to Count Dooku's office, which will take you to an escalator. Take the up escalator and take the first hallway to the left after you get off the escalator. Once you do that, you can't miss it." PD8 responded.

"Woa, sorry I asked. There's no way I'd remember all that." Ahsoka said outloud.

"No worries. You can handle it. If you need me to map it out for you, just ask." PD8 informed her.

Ahsoka shoved PD8 back into her pack. She was all set to go. So she did the first thing that PD8 told her to do. Once she got outside of the youngling quarters, she looked around for a familiar face, meaning Klayna's. But she had no luck at spotting her. "I'll see her soon I'm sure." Ahsoka said to reassure herself.

There were people all over the place, Jedi Masters, Jedi Knights, other younglings and some padawans as well. Also there were people there cleaning the trash bins and wiping down walls and windows. Ahsoka felt overwhelmed but excited. She continued to make her way toward the mess hall to finally get something to eat.

"PD8, what is the café serving?" Ahsoka asked.

"Youngling café is serving fantafruit bowls with Bantha brats, or Nod eggs with a side order of googie (Which is like biscuits and gravy)."

As she was getting closer to the mess hall she could smell the brats and the googie, it smelled so good and she had never had either of those things before. She was used to eating whatever meat dishes came from her home world, not that she really remembered much of that.

She finally found the mess hall which was crowded with younglings and other Jedi figures. There were Moder droids walking around which were walking up to younglings and telling them when their trainings were and where they were. All Ahsoka could hear was the rumbling of people talking and feet moving and of course over it all, were those stupid Moder droids.

A moder droid immediately walked up to Ahsoka and scanned her. "Your next training starts in 15 standard minutes." The droid stated.

"I know that!" Ahsoka responded.

The droid just looked at her for a moment. "Your next training starts in 14 standard minutes."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and got in line to get some Bantha Brats. She also got some googie to go with the brats.

Ahsoka was 11 standard minutes late for her first training which was just a simple orientation.

"Ahh, Ahsoka Tano. How nice of you to join the rest of us. Gibber is still running late I take it." Oppo stated.

"Sorry Master." Ahsoka apologized.

"No worries my dear, it's typical of younglings on the first day in the academy but I trust that you won't be late tomorrow." Oppo declared.

"No sir." Ahsoka said with a bit of embarrassment.

"Hey Ahsoka, you made it!" came a voice just in the seat left to Ahsoka's. It was Klayna.

Seeing Klayna's face made Ahsoka feel a little bit better, plus the fact that there was still someone later than her.

"Again, my name is Master Oppo Rancisis and I will be your Jedi instructor until you are granted the rank of Padawan or killed I guess which I certainly hope that doesn't happen to any of you."

Ahsoka leaned over to Klayna. "That's very reassuring." She joked causing Klayna to laugh.

Oppo stopped talking for a brief moment and then after Klayna stopped laughing, he resumed his instruction. "Now, although I am considered to be fair, I am also going to be hard on each of you. I will not hesitate to discipline as needed. To walk the path of the Jedi, one's spirit must be strong. That requires discipline. Now I am handing you all…"

Then the door slid open and Gibber finally walked in. "I'm so sorry sir. I'm late." Gibber said with a panicked voice.

"Ah yes I noticed that ol' boy here you go, you can sit right here in front." Oppo said mostly teasing the poor Bith.

"Now I am going to hand out your books, now keep in mind that these texts are sacred and must be treated as such. They cover the history of the Jedi spanning all the way back to the Knights of the Old Republic days all the way up to the Crystal Recovery on Jedha. They cover important Jedi leaders and how they impacted how things are run in the order to this very day and they also cover some of the most evil Sith Lords of all time. There will be plenty of historical learnings that you will cover over the next few years that come from these books. This information is not to be taken lightly.

As Oppo was getting ready to pass out the next set of texts, Pet, a young Nikto male rose his hand.

"Yes Pet, what's your question?"

"Do you think that the Sith that was killed a few months ago will ever be included in these sacred texts?"

Oppo was one of few who believed that Darth Maul was not dead but he wasn't going to get started on the current problems and knowledge of the Sith as not to frighten the younglings who hadn't had much understanding of Jedi matters just as Ahsoka, and also Decan who came from a rather secluded area of the galaxy as well. He and Ahsoka both were the more naïve of the class. Everyone had heard about how Master Qui-Gon Jinn had died and how it was handled in the moments of Obi-wan Kenobi allegedly finishing off the Sith that took Master Qui-Gon's life.

"It is very possible that the Sith known as Darth Maul will go down in history for besting a Jedi Master and mastering the double bladed lightsaber however, his reign was very short lived thanks to the efforts of Obi-wan Kenobi. For the time being there's no need to concern yourselves with the current rumors of the Sith. Leave that up to the Order itself." Oppo responded. "Any other questions before we proceed?" no one else had any questions and so Oppo handed out the rest of the books that dealt with trainings on things like controlling the force, meditation, and lightsaber combat. "This last book here you won't need for a couple years still." Oppo mentioned hoping to stir curiosity in the young minds.

"What is that book?" Gibber asked.

"That my boy, is a book on how to construct your first lightsaber." Oppo said as he showed the first few pages of the book to the class who looked at the book with mesmerized eyes. Oppo then slammed the book shut. "But, you don't need it right now."

Oppo placed the book back in the cabinet. "Now, one of the main thoughts and rules of the Jedi order is learning to let go of attachments. This is something that may take you a lifetime to master, but it is important that you do not ignore this rule or else it could lead to dark places."

Ahsoka was already struggling with this idea that attachments she needed to let go of. She had very little recollection of her parents and she already greatly missed Plo Koon although she knew that she'd see him around and that she couldn't live with him forever. She was eager to learn how all of this worked.

"Now, you know one of the most important rules of the Jedi, we shall take a tour of the temple." Oppo said.

"Master?" came the voice of one youngling.

"Oh, yes Lagure."

"I thought Jedi were supposed to love people." Lagure asked.

"Well, yes, we are supposed to love in the way that we protect the lives of innocence and the lives of each other. The lives of the Jedi should be held sacred to anyone who calls themselves a Jedi. Forming a type of intimate attachment that could cloud the judgment is something to be aware of."

Lagure was still somewhat confused, after all he was only 6 years old and wasn't able to fully understand this type or rule. He knew what it was like to live with his parents for the entire first 5 years of his life. Someone in his position would find it harder to let go of those attachments.

Oppo took the class on a tour of the Jedi temple. He showed them where the council room was and where a great deal of the meetings take place. He showed them where the holographic maps were and he gave them a short rundown of how they worked. He showed them where the youngling training areas were for lightsaber dueling and force training.

"It looks like we're in a bit of luck. Today we get the fortune of seeing Master Yoda instruct some older younglings about focus." Oppo mentioned as the small group walked past the remote training room.

"Ahh, come in younglings, observe you will." Yoda said.

The group walked into the training room.

Ahsoka noticed the younglings had some sort of helmets on that obstructed their vision. There were also remote bots hovering around them and the younglings were deflecting laser bolts with their lightsabers.

"Focus you must and feel the remote you must, in order to master this training." Yoda said.

"But Master, we don't have lightsabers yet." Pet complained.

Oppo just lauged. "Oh my boy, so eager to get a lightsaber."

"Patience you must have youngling. Construct your own lightsaber, you will. For this training, supplied, lightsabers are." Yoda said.

The look on Pet's face was a look of disappointment since he was so eager to hold his very own lightsaber.

"Of course you won't do anything with a lightsaber at all until next year. You must learn how to control the force before you can even think about holding the weapon of a true Jedi." Oppo stated.

The tour took up a great portion of the day. By the time the class got back to their class room, it was lunch time so Oppo dismissed them for a standard hour.

"Klayna! Wait up!" Ahsoka called as she ran to catch up with her friend.

"Hey Ahsoka. What did you think about all of that? A bit overwhelming right?" Klayna asked.

"No, well; yes quite a bit. I wonder why Pet is so eager to get his own lightsaber."

"Who knows, I think it's just well known that Jedi have them and come on… who wouldn't want to use one on those training droids." Klayna mentioned.

"Well, let's get some lunch. I'm starved after watching those younglings deflect those laser shots." Ahsoka said.

So the two girls hopped in the lunch line to get their food. They sat down together at a table towards the north wall of the café.

Ahsoka pulled out her pocket droid out of her pack to show Klayna. "This is so cool!"

Shortly after she pulled the pocket droid out of her pack, a moder droid came up and scanned both girls. "Next training in 20 standard minutes." The droid told them.

"Go away!" Klayna yelled.

The droid turned around and rolled away.

"Those things are stupid." Klayna said to Ahsoka.

"I know, I had one come up to me this morning." Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka opened up her pocket droid and turned it's hover mode on. The droid hovered above the two girls the whole lunch period and they were mesmerized by it. Neither of them had ever owned a droid before, even a simple pocket droid.

Then Klayna pulled out hers. "Mine is yellow which is my favorite color!" Klayna declared with excitement.

While the girls were talking about their pocket droids, Decan came to their table. "Umm hey, have you guys seen a rogue pocket droid?" he asked the two girls.

The two girls looked at each other, and then back at Decan. "Sorry but no." Klayna said. "Hey, what's your name again?"

"I'm Decan, I was retrieved from Alderann." The young human boy said.

Ahsoka held out her hand for a handshake. "I'm Ahsoka, and this is Klayna!"

Decan smiled at them both. "Can I sit with you guys? Lagure and Gibber already went back to the class room."

"Of course you can!" Klayna exclaimed as she scooted her stuff over to make room for him to sit down.

Before Decan could sit down, a moder droid came up and scanned him. "Next training in 15 minutes."

With all his might, Decan pushed the little rolling droid away from the table. "Those things are so annoying."

"I really think we are supposed to learn patience from them or something." Klayna mentioned.

Both Ahsoka and Decan just laughed. They soon got their stuff put away and headed back to their trainings together.


End file.
